Be Mine
by dianaface
Summary: Sakura has sworn off boyfriends. Kiba doesnt care. Kibasaku.
1. Love Me

this is for alex, my dear naruto buddy.

**disclaimer **naruto is not mine. sasuke is.

EDITED oct 10.

chapter one.

Sakura walked briskly through the walls of Konoha's central hospital with an air of irritation. Those who scurried past in a desperate attempt to go by unscathed knew it was because it was a Tuesday morning. As in the day after Monday, when most missions were assigned. Therefore, the village was relatively void of ninja. This category unfortunately included injured ninja, thus the workday of a medical-nin such as Sakura Haruno was a relatively dull one, filled with tedious paperwork and the occasional patient or two, tops.

Sakura fumed especially today, a sunny April 4th in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, because Tsunade had not assigned her a mission in weeks. The Godaime had insisted that the village needed their best medic present as often as possible, and had recently decided to send her only on top priority S-rank missions and required delegate visits to other countries these days. She narrowed her eyes viciously at a bubbly intern skipping down the stairs with a stack of papers in hand, who halted at her cold look, bowed respectfully (while staggering a bit) and bolted back up the steps she came from in an effort to avoid the sour shinobi for the rest of the day.

Sakura continued on, turning a corner sharply while tearing off her signature fingerless gloves and stuffing them roughly into the left pocket of the white lab coat she was required to wear over her usual outfit of a red top and training shorts. Unlike her colleagues in the hospital, she wore hers unbuttoned so that it fluttered behind her as she stormed through the building. She used to wear it closed like everyone else, but since her shorts were rather short it had appeared as though she was wearing nothing underneath the thin jacket. Not that she was super curvy or breathtakingly beautiful, but she was undeniably pretty, well-toned, respected, and easily the best-liked kunoichi around. She was intelligent, social, nice (to most), and an exceptional ninja. It was natural that she was a favorite of the villagers, and had more than a few suitors. But alas, her buttoned coat proved to be a distraction to the male employees in the hospital, so much to the dismay of the male population of Konoha, Sakura now left it wide open for all to see that she was fully clothed. Well, not fully. That outfit was convenient for missions, though, so it stayed.

The medic barged into a brightly lit room to see that her patient was asleep. She smiled. His treatment, which consisted of weekly healing to a nasty poison-induced arm injury obtained on an A-rank mission a month ago, was always a torture for her. Not because it was a complicated or tiring procedure, but because he was so obnoxious. Exactly like Naruto, right down to the fang-flashing grin. But while Naruto's was bright and warm, her patient's smile was mischievous and had an animalistic ferocity to it. As did his voice. And demeanor. This was to be expected, considering his clan's style of jutsu. Sakura had at one point secretly believed he was a werewolf.

She looked him over for a moment. He was fairly attractive, she supposed. Were the red lines on his face painted there, or tattooed? The latter was more likely. He was far too careless about his appearance to take the time to draw those stripes on his face on a daily basis. His spiky dark hair was a brown replica of Naruto's. And a lot like Kankurou's. And Gaara's. Come to think of it, Sasori's and the Akatsuki leader had hair like theirs too. Weird.

Sakura didn't realize she had been appraising the supposedly unconscious form on the bed for about five minutes until it cracked open a cat-like eye.

"Are you gonna stand there checking me out all day, or are you gonna make a move?"

Sakura pressed her left hand onto the forehead she had finally grown into and shifted her weight onto one foot. The other hand rested on her hip.

"Kiba," she began in a dangerous voice, "do not annoy me today. I will kill you."

There was definitely some serious threat in her tone, despite the exasperation and exhaustion that seeped through to try and sabotage the message she was attempting to get across. Although the green-eyed girl could never quite master the deadly way Gaara spoke, lacking sarcasm and full of promise, anyone sane would have backed off. However, Kiba was not totally sane (what shinobi was?), so he remained unfazed, openly leering at her.

"Now, Sakura. You know there is some irrefutable attraction here"—he gestured to the space between them— "and it's obvious we were meant to be. When are you going to give up this silly charade and sleep with me? You know you want to."

The ever present growl in his voice didn't diminish the blatant confusion in his question. He was so oblivious. But his canine conduct secretly comforted Sakura, like he was a sweet animal. Which he was not. He was a crazy, loud, easily angered animal. Okay, so she kinda was too. But at least she didn't bark.

"Mhmm. Right. Okay, well, until that fateful day, you need to let me heal you so that I can get out of here."

Kiba gave her a fake hurt look that quickly turned mocking.

"Hot date?"

Sakura smiled.

"Yes, actually."

The dog-boy's eyes narrowed as he sat up to give her full access to his wounded arm. He was shirtless, and the medic couldn't help but notice the defined muscles of his torso as her glowing green chakra passed over it.

_He's pretty hot._

"Huh?" she asked Kiba.

"I asked who you were going out with tonight," he repeated through clenched teeth.

"Neji," she replied absentmindedly while repositioning her hands.

"_Hyuuga_?!" he exclaimed indignantly. "What with you and the apathetic bastards? Do you like, only dig broody emo kids? Because I'm pretty sure that's unhealthy for your emotional being."

"My emotional being is none of your concern," she muttered. "Now shut up. I'm trying to concentrate."

Kiba frowned but remained silent for the next ten minutes.

The pink haired girl straightened and smiled brightly, brushing nonexistent dust off her hands.

"Alrite! I'm free to go! Oh, you too," she added to Kiba when she remembered he was still there.

"In a hurry to suck face with the Hyuuga?" he questioned, tone laced with malice.

Sakura looked offended.

"I do not '_suck face_' with anyone."

"Oh, I think there are a couple guys who would beg to differ."

At this, her eyes darkened. She leaned forward, her face inches from his.

"I defy you to name _one_," she challenged, her breath swirling into his face.

His sharp nose detected coffee, mint and something sugary-sweet he couldn't quite place. Mixed with her flowery-fresh rain scent, he barely resisted leaning in to taste. Instead, he answered her question. With an impressive list.

"Gaara, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Genma, Izumo, Kotetsu, Lee—"

"I did _not_ make out with Lee! It was a peck on the cheek!"

"—not to mention like, half the Akatsuki—"

"Not true! Why would I kiss an S-class criminal?" she protested.

"So you _wouldn't _kiss Sasuke, given the chance?" Kiba asked.

"Sasuke-kun is not in the Akatsuki." Sakura's voice took on an icy, flat tone.

"But he _is_ an S-class criminal," he pointed out. "In the bingo book and everything."

"I _killed_ or _helped kill_ half the Akatsuki," she persisted, avoiding the topic of her former teammate. "Besides, Itachi's the only one who would come near the Leaf, and he was spotted two days ago in the Rain village."

"Aha! So if he _were _around, you _would _suck face with him!" he accused triumphantly.

Sakura turned and stalked out, but not before pausing at the door and bouncing back with a smile on her face. Mood swingy much?

"Couldn't leave without saying goodbye?" Kiba teased, but his expression turned to one of surprise when she headed towards him with a nod. He puckered his lips in anticipation as she leaned down to…

pet Akamaru. "Bye Akamaru!" she called before shutting the door violently behind her.

Kiba frowned at his companion, who had barked and wagged his tail in reply. Then, as his pet turned his snout up to look at him from his spot on the floor, he wiped the irritated look off his face and replaced it with a confident grin.

"She wants me," Kiba assured Akamaru.

The massive white dog only snorted in reply.

* * *

r&r is trés appreciated, s'il vous plaît.


	2. Love Me Not

sorry alex dear.

happy birthday kiba!

* * *

chapter two.

There was nothing that could dampen the happiness that filled Sakura Haruno when she stepped out of the hospital into the sunny streets of Konoha.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

She cringed. Kami-sama was out to prove her wrong.

"Naruto," she greeted through a smile that someone who knew her as well as her best friend did should have recognized as forced. Of course, that would require that the friend was somewhat observant. And not an idiot.

"You're off early, Sakura-chan!" he remarked cheerfully. "This is great!"

He linked his arm through hers.

"To Ichiraku! My treat!" he declared.

Sakura raised her eyebrows at him suspiciously.

"Okay," he grinned sheepishly. "Half my treat?"

She sighed. "I'll pay."

"Yay! Thanks Sakura-chan!" He beamed at her so genuinely she couldn't help but smile back as he dragged her to his favorite restaurant.

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka did not particularly like ramen. He preferred more filling meals, like hamburgers, or… dog food. Okay, not dog food. Kind of. Anyway, today he craved ramen. Or he craved seeing a certain kunoichi who often hung around this particular ramen stand, but hey. Who wants to know.

Akamaru whined at Kiba's feet while the ninja slurped noodles.

"Chill, Akamaru. I'm almost done," he assured the dog.

Said dog barked and jumped to lick the face of a laughing girl who had slid into the seat next to him.

"Hey Akamaru; Kiba." She nodded at him politely, but her eyes glinted, daring him to annoy her.

He grinned innocently. "Hey Sakura," he replied, subtly injecting a flirty leer into his voice that she did not miss. She narrowed her eyes at him. Naruto made a face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with dislike. "They didn't serve dog food at Ichiraku last I checked."

"Well, I know you eat here often, and I wanted to ask the chef what he's been slipping into your ramen that makes you think orange looks good on you."

Naruto scowled.

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"What?"

With a growl, Naruto lunged, but Sakura yanked him back with a tug of the hair. She grabbed Kiba's, too, barely noticing how soft it was through her irritation.

"You guys are embarrassing," she growled. Then she bashed their heads together loudly and stalked out of sight. Both boys yelped in pain, drawing attention from all those around them. Naruto looked confused.

"Where'd she go?" His eyes narrowed accusingly at the ninja next to him. Apparently, only Kiba could have caused Sakura's disappearance.

"YOU!"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "She left, moron."

"A likely story! You obviously kidnapped her for your hidden agenda, you sexual deviant!"

Kiba blinked. "Do you even know what 'deviant' means?"

Naruto scoffed. But did not elaborate. And then sweatdropped.

"Moron," Kiba snorted.

"Mutt."

This time, no one held them back.

* * *

"You. _Idiots_. What is the matter with you?"

Sakura had been yelling at the aforementioned idiots for about forty-five minutes now, while healing their numerous injuries.

"You two are the stupidest shinobi in this village! What were you even fighting about?"

Neither Naruto nor Kiba could actually recall the reason of their brawl. Kiba had the sense to remain silent. Naruto, lacking such sense, shook his head.

"I don't really remember, now that i think about it… OW!"

Sakura had taken the liberty of punching him in the head before resuming her lecture while healing Kiba's arm. The dog-nin took advantage of her diverted attention by checking her out. She wasn't the curviest chick, and she was rather short, but she had a kickass pair of legs. Naruto glared at Kiba while the latter's gaze roved up and down his teammate's body.

"…Kiba, you aren't usually this stupid. And Naruto, you need to mature if you want to become Hokage!"

"Nuh-uh! Look at Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto protested.

Sakura grimaced at the truth of that statement. She loved her mentor, but Tsunade was definitely lacking in restraint. Especially when it came to sake.

"That is beside the point. You both need to learn to exercise better self-control. Now both of you morons, out of my apartment!" She not-so-gently tossed them out and slammed the door. Naruto and Kiba exchanged looks.

_Self control..?_

* * *

Sakura smiled as Neji led her stiffly from the sushi restaurant to a field of daisies near the training grounds. He did not seem like the romantic type, and this was a nice surprise.

He abruptly released her hand and walked a distance away before turning around to face her. She rolled her eyes and smirked. Of course. Neji Hyuuga's idea of a romantic date was a moonlit, flower field _spar_. She slipped her gloves on and settled into a battle stance, secretly wishing she had worn her sandals and usual training outfit instead of opting for a heels-and-kimono-shirt ensemble. Luckily, she had worn shorts and a tank top underneath, and proceeded to whip off the long garment. Neji's eyes widened slightly, but, being a stoic-super-awesome-genius, composed himself quickly. Sakura smiled. Of course, _wooing_ her was not the idea of a date with Sakura. All guys were looking for was no-strings-attached action, which the pink kunoichi happily supplied them with, provided they were respectable, elite ninja who she knew well and didn't brag and looked good and...well, so her standards were high. She was no whore.

"Shall we?" the ever-polite Hyuuga asked, mirroring her defensive position.

The girl lunged at him in response.

* * *

Sakura panted heavily.

"Neji, I can't move," she told the ninja lying next to her. She smiled at him while he gazed at her.

"Good."

NO, kids. They were fully clothed. They were tires from _sparring_. The _fight _tired them out, not… sigh.

Without warning, he slid his arm under her waist and pulled her body on top of his, pressing his lips against hers. A new adrenaline coursed through her and she clutched at his hair while his arms wrapped around her waist. She thrived in the release she felt as their tongues tangled, and the thrill was mutual. Neji liked taking out Sakura because she didn't expect a relationship from their hookups, and he had hormones just like every other guy, damn it! He just repressed them until they were ready to explode. Then he gave Haruno a call.

Sakura, in turn, liked the feel of no love or expectations. She hated love. Tightening her hold on the pearly-eyed boy's neck, she brushed away thoughts of red eyes and spiky hair. Sometimes the empty lust she felt with her boys made her feel a bit lonely inside, but she had friends. She did not need a man to love her.

_Not even an incredibly sexy wolf-man?_

The pink-haired girl froze. Neji opened his eyes and blinked questioningly at her as they broke apart. She smiled sheepishly and pressed her lips against his again quickly. Sakura's mind spun now that she recognized the voice. Inner Sakura was supposed to be gone now that she had no inhibitions about expressing herself, now that…_he_ was gone. What was her return supposed to signify?

_It _signifies_ that you're falling in love, stupid._

With Neji?!

_Nah. Though he tastes amazing, ne?_

Be quiet. Who else? Oh no, not Naruto!

_Not quite. He's a bit too stupid._

True.

Someone else came to mind. Sakura laughed inwardly. (Because outwardly, laughing into Neji's mouth would have killed the mood.) There was now way she, Haruno Sakura, had the hots for Kiba Inuzuka.

_Ding ding ding! That's the one! _

Much to Inner Sakura's unhappiness, the real Sakura tuned her out and lost herself in Neji. For a short while. Because she and Neji simultaneously sensed someone approaching fast, and leapt to their feet, pulling out kunai. Like shinobi do.

"Akamaru?"

The big white dog jogged toward them happily, his owner not far behind. Kiba waved. Sakura fumed, cursing herself for telling the stupid flirt about Neji. He was possessive enough of her to wreck her dates, and they weren't even together! She didn't want to imagine how jealous he would act when they started dating.

_When?_

IF. _If_ they started dating. Which they would not. Because she was not interested in the least.

He smiled at them. She loved his smile. Okay, so she _was_ interested in the least. The very least. It was a purely superficial, secret admiration of his attractiveness.

_That was how it started with Sasuke, right?_

Sakura hated herself sometimes. Right now, though, she hated one Kiba Inuzuka. She glanced at Neji apologetically. He shrugged in response and took her hand. It was clear that their evening was over.

_Ah, but the night is so young! Invite the Hyuuga and Kiba over and we'll have a hell of a fiésta!_

She squeezed her eyes shut in an effort to push her inner self into the back of her mind. Think of something else… when had Naruto appeared?

The blond was talking to Neji, who looked irritated to the point of twitchiness. Stupid Naruto. Everyone know that when you get a prodigy twitching, the best course of action is to back away slowly. Instead, he placed his hands on the back of his head leisurely and continued speaking.

"Neji, you should know better than to be hitting on my Sakura-chan. Looks like I'm gonna have to kick your ass _again_…"

"Naruto, we were barely thirteen," Neji sighed. "Need I remind you who is a jounin and who is _still _a genin?"

"Lalalalalala chunin exams lalalalalalala—OW SAKURA-CHAAAAN!"

Sakura smiled innocently. Then she squeezed Neji's hand and proceeded to stalk off. Imaginary smoke poured out her ears, and Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru watched Neji avert his gaze carefully, trying not to wince at the pressure she was applying to his fingers.

"YOU!" Naruto pointed at Kiba.

Kiba sighed.


End file.
